Tell Me Stories
by amberleigh90
Summary: As Isabella awaits the arrival of her baby brother, she runs about the castle asking her family for stories of her mum and dad. Fiyeraba. Pure fluff. AUish? Multi-chap. Musicalverse
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Hello. Bonjour, again. So this idea popped into my head after hearing your guys' reviews for Maybe and it wouldn't go away.

There will be 5 or 6 different 'stories' told in this. To be honest with you, this is the only one that's written thus far.

I've gotten the other ones jotted down, but I haven't expanded on it, so you can consider this Maybe's sequel if you want to.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing except for the characters you don't recognize and the OBC Wicked album. Le sigh.

* * *

"Papa!" Zebadia let a smile ghost his face as the little voice met his ears.

"Yes my little Belle?"

"Will you tell me a story about my momma?" The little girl with eyes so like his son's bounded into the room, looking up at him with the same eyes she used on her father.

"Well, I suppose I can princess. Hmmm, let's see. Which story should I tell? Oh, I know! Okay, a few years before you were born, your mother and father were visiting before they finished at school and your father was trying to teach your mum how to ride Skippy, you remember him, right?" The King paused for a moment, waiting until his granddaughter nodded her head slightly, "Well, keep in mind that your father wasn't a patient man, even for your mum…"

 _Fiyero sighed, watching Elphaba try and fail to mount the horse, "C'mon Fae. It's not that hard. Left foot in the stirrup, right leg over the saddle and plant your ass. That's all."_

" _Oh,_ _ **that's**_ _all. Thanks, Tiggular. Why do I need to do this anyway? I thought we were going on a walk around the grounds."_

" _Not just the grounds. I thought we could go over to the water falls and have a little time alone. I know you like the falls."_

 _Elphaba grunted, still struggling to figure out how to get on the damned horse. "We'll be alone if we stay inside the grounds. I do like the water falls Fiyero, but honestly, this is ridiculous. I'm never going to get onto this horse. And if I somehow manage to, I'll never be able to get back off. So why don't we just take the walk?"_

" _No. I want to go to the falls, Fae. Try again." Fiyero stood with his arms crossed, his foot unconsciously tapping into the dirt._

" _If you're so impatient to go somewhere, Fiyero, why don't we just walk around the damn grounds?" Elphaba sighed, removing her foot from the stirrup._

" _I'm trying to get us to the fucking water falls so I can propose to you, ok?" Fiyero grimaced, and slapped a hand to his forehead as he realized what just escaped his mouth. "Shit, Elphaba. That's not how this was supposed to go." He'd waited a whole year after they'd gotten back together to buy the ring. He'd planned the perfect proposal for three months. And he'd screwed it up in a matter of minutes._

" _I'm sorry, it sounded like you said_ _ **propose!**_ _Yero, what are you doing? Get up, you." Elphaba swore her eyes got as wide as saucers as her vision focused on Fiyero's from bending down and getting on one knee._

" _This is not how this was supposed to happen. We were supposed to head out to the falls around sunset and I was going to get down on one knee and talk about all the_ _ **shit**_ _that we've been through together, all the hard times we've overcome. You know I'm not patient, Fae, even when it comes to you, especially when it comes to you. I've loved you for the past three years and I'll love you until I'm grey and can't walk properly because of all the stupid things I did that ended in hurting myself. When I picture the rest of my life, you're it, Fae. I can't picture anything else. You're the reason the sun rises in the morning. You're my reason to get out of bed. You're the reason I'm not in yet another school. It's you, it's always been you, and it will always be you. So I'm going to ask you the most important question of my life. Elphaba Melena Thropp, will you do me the greatest honor of my life and become my wife?" Without taking his eyes off of her, Fiyero reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a blue velvet box and popped it open to reveal the only ring he could find that fit them perfectly. Green emeralds flanked the azure blue diamond in the middle, the silver band rounding it all out._

" _Yes." Elphaba pushed out, her head nodding along…_

"Wait! I thought daddy proposed at the falls! That's the story he always tells me."

Zebadia chuckled, "You see, that's the official story. That's the story that we told the papers. Somehow, I doubt that the Vinkus would be too proud of their Price for just blurting out, huh?"

Isabella frowned, working her teeth between her lips, "Daddy lied to me?"

"No, honey. Your daddy just wanted you to hear the same story everyone else did. It's like how he told you that your baby brother is being brought by the stork, that's where babies come from right?"

"The stork doesn't bring babies either? DADDY! YOU LIED TO ME!" Isabella hopped off of her grandfather's lap in search of her father.

"Oops." The king chuckled, still hearing the little girl call out for his son.

"Zeb, what in the world is going on? Why is Bella yelling for Yero? We are supposed to be keeping her occupied until Theodore is born. Remember?" Leona placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, suddenly wondering when she'd become old enough to become a grandmother for the second time.

"About that. I may have told her the story of Fiyero's proposal and then told her that he lied to her about where babies come from. Come dear, we should go find her before she really finds out where babies come from, lest the child be terrified for the rest of her life." Zebadia abruptly stood and grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her out of the throne room with him in search of Isabella.

* * *

Also, all of the 'stories' will be about the same in length.

Ah, idea. Tell me who your favorite Fiyero/G(a)linda/Elphaba combo is!

All the love - A


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Hello. Bonjour, again.

I am so sorry that this took me longer than I thought to get done and posted.

Also, pretend that I didn't say that these would all be about the same length, because this one is twice as long as the first one.

Sorry. My fingers ran away without me.

Also, for posterity's sake, pretend that these stories are a bit dumbed down for a four year old to understand.

So yes, HC247, all foul language will have been edited out for the little ears :P

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing except for the characters you don't recognize and the pile of kleenex in the trashcan beside me.

* * *

"Gramma!" Leona was startled when Isabella came running up to her seemingly out of nowhere, but smiled at the small child none the less.

"Yes, Princess?" Isabella giggled, as she always did when someone called her princess.

"Will you tell me a story about momma? Papa already told me one, but it was kind of dis…dis…dis. Gramma, what's the word momma always uses with Daddy?" Isabella climbed onto the Queen's lap.

Leona chuckled, recalling that Elphaba did indeed use the word with her son quite a bit. "Disappointing, sweetheart?"

"Disponting, yeah. Anyway, Papa told me that Daddy didn't really propose at the falls and lied to me, so I want a real story." The little girl settled herself by leaning back into her grandmother and looking up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Ok little miss. I'm sorry Papa was disappointing. Which story should I tell you? Ok, so when we met your mum for the first time, she and your father had been dating for eight months or so and she and your Papa didn't get along at all. Well, your Daddy had a few words with Papa…"

 _Fiyero couldn't remember a time when he'd made such an impromptu trip back home, let alone such an impromptu trip over a girl, but Elphaba Thropp wasn't just any girl._

 _After getting off of the phone with his mother a few months after Elphaba had ended their relationship_ _rather abruptly and not giving him much of an explanation other than, "I'm sorry Yero, but I'm not the girl for you.", he'd set out in a carriage for the three day trip it took to get home. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving, he just did._

 _The carriage ride gave him plenty of time to mull over what he was going to say when he got home, but he couldn't remember any of it as he stood in front of his father. "She is the love of my life. If you can't love her, you will lose me as not only heir to this throne, but as your only son. I don't know what it is you have against Elphaba, father, and I honestly don't care, but if you can't accept the fact that she_ _ **will**_ _one day be my Queen, then the throne can be damned. Give it to Kiyera because I won't stay if you cannot see the kind of person Elphaba is."_

 _He didn't feel nervous until he'd laid it all out for his father to mull over. "I realize that I may have acted a bit rashly on judging Miss Elphaba before I got to know her, Yero. Please send her my apologies. I did not realize what a good influence on you she had been until she wasn't anymore. I would like it if the two of you could come back here for my birthday celebrations. Maybe try to make amends?"_

 _Fiyero shifted on the balls of his feet, finally letting his whole body relax. "I don't know whether she will even talk to me, father, but I will try."_

 _Somehow, the Gods had been on his side and Elphaba had agreed to make another trip to the Vinkus with him. Despite the awkwardness that accompanied them on their journey through OZ to get to his homeland, Fiyero found himself giddy to be alone with Elphaba again._

 _And Fiyero would consider their journey to be the epitome of awkward. He didn't remember feeling so nervous around Elphaba, ever. He tried so very hard to be respectful of the boundaries they'd set before even getting into the carriage, but he'd found himself longing to kiss her lips and tangle his fingers into her hair. Somehow they'd survived the two day journey, not bothering to stop for sleeping purposes, with only a few minor instances of crossing the lines they'd drawn._

 _On the third day of celebrations, the King requested his son's presence in the stables, so Fiyero begrudgingly left Elphaba with his mother and somehow ended up riding off into the forest with his father. Only their trip didn't go quite as planned. One minute they were racing through the dense forest surrounding the castle grounds, something Fiyero hadn't done with his father since he was a child, and the next he was on his back on the cold, unforgiving forest floor, looking straight up to his father, pain shooting through his torso and down his leg._

" _What the hell…?" He found talking only made the pain in his chest worsen. He blinked rapidly a few times, his eyes not getting any less fuzzy with each blink._

" _Yero? Are you okay?" Zebadia hopped off of his horse, bending down and staring at Fiyero._

" _Dad? I—I don't know? My chest feels like it's on fire and I'm pretty sure I broke my leg. What happ-" Fiyero was cut off by a cough and immediately tasted the metallic tinge of blood. He groaned, turning his head slightly to spit._

" _Fiyero, son, I have to get you back to the castle. We've got to get you some help. Just, uh, just hang on kiddo." Fiyero resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that, in that moment, something was seriously wrong. His father hadn't referred to him as 'kiddo' since he's started dancing through life._

* * *

 _Back at the castle, Elphaba silently bit her nails and watched Leona pace, muttering to herself. They'd gotten word that some of the guards had seen Zebadia riding up to the gates, Fiyero's body precariously bouncing in front of him. The minutes seemed to pass like hours as the guards helped the King carry his son inside and up to one of the spare rooms, immediately calling for the royal doctor._

" _What is taking so long?" Elphaba heard the shaking in the older woman's voice, but she couldn't seem to find her own. "Come, Elphaba. We're going to see what the hell is going on." Leona all but dragged her out of the study and into the hallways._

 _On the best of days, Elphaba would have gotten lost in the **labyrinth** the Tiggular's called home. She wasn't even sure what floor of the home they were on, let alone where Fiyero had been taken. But Leona seemed to know exactly where they were going. Walking with her head down, willing the tears not to leave her eyes and fall down her cheeks, Elphaba didn't notice the older woman stopping and narrowly missed running straight into her back. When she looked up, however, she couldn't help but stare at the face of a man who wasn't sure if his son would be alive in the morning. His face was almost as white as a sheet, all the color having drained out of it in shock she supposed._

" _Zeb, what in the world is going on? What happened?" Elphaba stood off to the side, listening for any sign that Fiyero was ok._

" _Fancy got spooked and she threw him. He landed on his feet at first, but his knee twisted when he did and he fell. I guess Fancy stepped on him. She stepped on his chest, Leona and there wasn't a damn thing I could for him. And moving him probably wasn't the best plan, now that I have time to think about it, but we were in the middle of the forest and I was worried so I did what I could to get him back here. Dr. Amala is looking him over, but she's afraid he's got some internal bleeding that will kill him if she can't get a surgical team here in time." Elphaba had pressed her hand against the door of the room she suspected Fiyero was behind. "Elphaba, he's in and out of consciousness, but he keeps asking to see you." She looked up as the King started talking to her. He nodded as she looked from the door and back to him and she reached a shaky hand to the doorknob. She slowly twisted the knob and pushed open the door, trying to still her nerves before pushing past the door and stepping into the room. She paused, examining the scene in front of her._

 _Fiyero was placed on a bed, the left leg of his pants ripped up to the waist, his leg in a brace from his groin to the top of his foot. His chest was bare, not so different from the last time she'd seen his bare skin, only this time there were bruises, evidence of where the mare had stepped on him. She let her eyes scan up to his face, only meet his eyes. They were wet and red and almost unmoving. She noticed he was following her movements however, as she made her way over to the bed._

" _Fae. I love you." His eyes shut tight in what she assumed was pain, if his back arching off of the bed slightly was any indication to go by._

" _Shhh, Yero. I love you too. Don't talk." She watched his eyes open and then close again. She heard the bustling of who she could only assume was Dr. Amala._

" _I've got to get a surgical team here soon or he won't make it through the night. Go, send word for the anesthesiologist and some nurses or I'll be doing this alone with no pain meds." Elphaba's eyes got wider as the words finally registered in her brain. Dr. Amala was going to operate on the love of her life whether she had help or not._

" _Fae, your hands are glowing." Fiyero's horse and quiet whisper made it to her ears and before she could really realize what she was doing, she tenderly pressed her hands to his torso. Between the time she'd heard there'd been an accident and now, she hadn't thought once that she could heal him. She couldn't heal him completely, but she could heal the life threatening wounds._

" _I've got you, Yero." She could feel the power surging from her body. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She could hear Fiyero's yell of pain. She saw black._

* * *

" _She saved his life, Leona. She saved our son's life and I was nothing but unaccepting and horrible to her. She saved his life and I haven't said one nice thing to her since I met her." She could hear voices, but they seemed to be so far away and she was so incredibly tired._

" _So start over, Zeb. She saved his life because he **is** her life. Surely you can see that now, dear." Fiyero was fine. He was alive. She had saved his life._

" _I can. I cannot believe I didn't see it before. I cannot believe I didn't see it when he was here to talk to me about her. How much in love with her our son is, I mean. He may be her life, but I don't think Yero could actually live without her." Elphaba's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, stretching her arms out above her head. She hated how much her magic took out of her._

" _I'd do it every time. Save his life. You're right, Zebadia. He is my life. He always will be." She sat up, looking around the room, and letting out a little sigh as her eyes caught Fiyero's still form on the same bed as the last time she saw him, only his face was peaceful and a large majority of the bruises were gone._

" _He's going to be fine, Elphaba. Thanks to you, he's still alive." She looked up as the King spoke to her. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you since we met and I will never be able to tell you how thankful I am that my son has you in his life, but I do hope you will consider starting over and giving me a chance to prove to you how much you mean to my wife and I?"_

" _Consider this the beginning." Elphaba stood, shakily, and made her way over to the bed Fiyero was in. "I love him, and I won't apologize for that."_

" _I don't want you to. My son is lucky to have you in his life. As are Leona and myself. Welcome to the family, Elphaba."_

"So that's why Daddy's leg gets sore when it's cold? I always wondered. Papa really didn't like my momma, did he?" Isabella had been so engrossed in the story, that she hadn't realized that Fiyero had walked into the room behind them.

"Yes, princess, that's why my knee hurts sometimes. And no, your Papa really didn't like mommy. But she saved my life. She's always saving me." Fiyero ruffled his daughter's hair, smiling gently at how much she looked like her mother.

"Daddy! How's momma? Is my baby brother here yet?" She hopped off of Leona's lap and hugged Fiyero's legs.

"Not yet, princess. I guess you'll have to get some more stories."

"AUNTIE LIN!" Fiyero chuckled as the little girl ran off in search of her godmother.

"Oh dear, I wonder what story she's going to get out of Glinda?" Fiyero turned to his mother, a smirk settling on his face.

"Who even knows, mom. I'd better get back to Elphaba. She's dilated to a four, so it's pretty slow going. Hopefully by bed time, we'll have another baby in the castle."

* * *

PS. Thank you first anon reviewer for your intellectual review telling me that **waterfall** is one word.

Great review.

PPS. Thank you all for the other reviews. I hope you liked this story. And yes, up next with be Glinda's story :)

PPSS. (Is that what comes next?) The nomintaions are up for the Greg Awards and (what the what?) Maddy (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies - GO READ HER STUFF Y'ALL) nominated not only me for Best One-Shot Author, but Maybe was nominated for Best AU? What the what? Like, I'm honored to be up against some of these Authors. SO GO VOTE YOU GUYS! (Thank you, Maddy! It means a lot that you like my stuff enough to nominate it seeing as I A-FREAKING-DORED TPaS!)

All the love

-A


End file.
